MapleTree
by Juri-Chan of WishClan
Summary: Two kits squabble and end up losing each other. What will happen when Maplekit loses her only brother?
1. Prologue

MapleTree

Prologue

Hey, peoples! It's me, Starflecks, again! I have another story! This is a story that I've been writing in my own personal notebook. I hope you enjoy it! Of course, it's another warriors story!

Disclaimer: Starflecks does NOT own the 'Warriors' series. She just owns all of the characters in the book (unless they have warrior names, but they are probably a different appearance). Enjoy! R&R!

"Come on, Moonwhisper, just a little more!" Urged a brown, muscled tom. His name was Oaktooth. His mate, Moonwhisper, was having kits.

Cherryflower, a pale pink she-cat, was their medicine cat. She smiled as three small kits arrived.

Their Clan, SongClan, was atop a huge mountain, where birds sang mystifying songs, giving the Clan its name.

There is a stream at the right side of camp, which leads to a raging waterfall. Being leaf-bare, the stream was frozen.

Moonwhisper, a glossy white she-cat, licked her three newborn kits. Two girls and a boy. There was a white she-kit with brown paws, a white she-kit with brown stripes, and a brown tom with white spots on his forehead.

Moonwhisper's smile faded; she knew something was horribly wrong. She licked the brown-striped she-cat. She nudged her. She wouldn't wake. Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked at Oaktooth, who was crying as well.

"Stripedkit is dead." She announced as she buried her nose into its soft fur.

She looked at her other two kits. The spotted she-cat was suckling from her belly. The tom was climbing on its father.

"I will name you Maplekit." She said, pressing her nose to her remaining she-cat. "You can name him, Oaktooth."

Her mate studied his son closely. "You can be Treekit."

The two laughed as the kit squeaked with joy. He began bouncing around the den, his sister joining him.

"Goodbye, Stripedkit." Moonwhisper whispered as she licked her once more.

Awww poor Stripedkit. How did you like the story? Which cat is your favorite? Please review!


	2. 1

Chapter 1

Moonwhisper and Oaktooth got over the loss of Stripedkit soon after her death, but they hadn't forgotten her. Everyday, they'd visit her burial spot with Maplekit and Treekit, who learned how to walk and talk in a few moons.

Moonwhisper had just eaten a mouse, which was caught on the other side of the stream.

Maplekit had been talking to Treekit about their apprenticeships, which was going to be tomorrow.

"No matter what, we'll be apprentices together, right?" Maplekit asked happily.

"Right! No matter what!" Treekit squeaked.

"Now let's go play on the stream!"

"Alright!"

Treekit followed after Maplekit to the frozen stream. Parts of it were falling out, but it was still crossable.

The kits slid across the ice. Maplekit was skidding around when suddenly cold ice-water was flung at her!

Maplekit pounced on Treekit, who had been laughing at her.

Moonwhisper heard them fighting and immediately walked on the ice to stop them.

"Kits, stop!" She yelled. "Get off here now!"

Oaktooth climbed on, too, struggling to break the kits apart.

Suddenly, Oaktooth heard cracking from under him.

Oaktooth jumped off the ice, reaching for his family.

Before he could reach them, the ice broke apart, and Moonwhisper, Maplekit and Treekit were sent tumbling down.

Moonwhisper held Maplekit in her jaws and gripped tightly onto a rock. She searched for Treekit, who was nowhere to be found.

Oaktooth spotted him; he was clenched to a branch at the side of the waterfall. His eyes full of panic, he stared at his father, who didn't know who to help: His mate and daughter, or his only son. He looked back and saw two cats helping Moonwhisper and Maplekit.

He sighed in relief as she was helped out with Maplekit.

Oaktooth strained to grab his son's paw, which was beginning to slip.

"Papa, help me!" He cried.

Oaktooth jumped down, focusing on the branch. He hopped on it, but was wobbling. He grabbed his son's scruff, but his weight snapped the branch. His mate and daughter watched in horror as they fell into nowhere.


	3. 2

Chapter 2

Moonwhisper couldn't stop staring. Her mate and only son are dead, as well as her daughter.

She started to shake, and looked down at Maplekit, who was crying.

Moonwhisper grabbed her last remaining kin she had and walked sadly back to camp.

Many cats stared at them in disbelief. A silver tabby walked up to her, her eyes full of grief.

"I'm so sorry." She mewed carefully.

Moonwhisper felt tears roll down her cheeks. She walked back to the nursery with Maplekit sadly following.

It was getting close to nighttime. Moonwhisper wanted to go to bed early.

She saw Birdstar, a red-yellow she-cat with green eyes. She looked at her old friend.

"Even though their bodies aren't here, we can still have a death ceremony."

For SongClan, they held death ceremonies for clanmates who had died.

Moonwhisper enlightened and smiled, then followed the she-cat out into the clearing. She looked in regret at the broken ice shards at the edge of the stream.

Birdstar leapt onto the SongRock and watched as her clanmates emerged from their dens.

"Attention, cats of SongClan. Some of you may know, two brave cats of SongClan passed today." She meowed, holding back her tears. She nodded to Moonwhisper, who walked up to the SongRock with Maplekit.

"Oaktooth was a wonderful mate. He was protective and strong. Together we made three kits: Stripedkit, Treekit, and Maplekit. Unfortunately, two of them died. Oaktooth risked his life saving our only son. He made a tough decision. Now I just wish all three of them are in StarClan happily." She announced, choking on some words.

She stepped down so Birdstar could speak.

"Now, in clear view of StarClan, Oaktooth, Treekit, and Stripedkit, we will now have cats who were close to you sit in the center of camp.

Moonwhisper sat down in the very middle of camp. There was a rumor that if you sit in the very middle, you'd be able to talk with your dead loved ones.

Moonwhisper fell asleep with Maplekit snoozing in her fur.

She opened her eyes. She was in camp. It looked the same as when she closed her eyes. Before her, a tiny starry shape made itself clear in front of her.

It was Stripedkit. Her blue eyes glowed in happiness as she saw her mother. "Mom!" She ran to her mother, purring and taking in her milky smell.

"Hello, Stripedkit." Moonwhisper greeted. She looked around for Oaktooth or Treekit. She faced her daughter. "Where's Oaktooth and Treekit?"

Stripedkit's smiled faded. "I don't know." She looked down at her paws.

"Oh, well, it's nice to see you. I just wish you could be here to see Maplekit's apprenticeship." She sighed.

"But Mom, I will be here. Watching." Stripedkit purred.

Moonwhisper purred loudly. She licked her kit, then opened her eyes. She was awake.


	4. 3

Chapter 3

Moonwhisper was sharing a rabbit with Maplekit. Today was the day of her apprenticeship. It may have been her big day, but she was extremely sad and gloomy.

Moonwhisper looked up and saw Birstar on the SongRock. She was followed by her deputy, Owlfur, a white tom with large yellow eyes.

Moonwhisper nudged Maplekit, who walked onto the SongRock.

"Attention, cats of SongClan! Today, we have a kit who is about to be an apprentice!" She looked at Maplekit, whose eyes were filled with regret. "Maplekit, do you promise to learn well and do your duties without question?"

Maplekit looked at her paws. She didn't answer. Finally, she looked up. "No."

Everyone in the Clan gasped. Moonwhisper stared in shock.

"Why not?" Birdstar asked calmly.

"Because, a couple of days ago, I made a promise to become an apprentice with Treekit. If he's not here, I won't be an apprentice." She announced.

"But he's dead!" Someone from the Clan shouted.

Moonwhisper glared at a tortoiseshell tom. He was a very grumpy elder.

Birdstar looked at her carefully. "Is that your wish? You do realize that you will become a late warrior?"

Maplekit sighed. She looked at all the cats. "Before I answer, I just want everyone to know that my father and brother are stronger than any waterfall. If I have to wait, I'll wait."

Birdstar looked to the sky. "Cats of StarClan, Maplekit has chosen to stay a kit until her brother returns," _or at least until she finds out he's dead._ She thought, "So, leave her be until Treekit comes back." She bowed her head.

Cats split up, some looking worried and others angry.

Moonwhisper walked up to Maplekit. "What happened?"

"I had a dream last night. I met up with Stripedkit, and Oaktooth and Treekit weren't there. I know they're alive!" She screamed.

"I had the same one. I know that Treekit would want you to go on!"

"Stop talking like he's dead!"

"We don't know if he's alive! You saw them fall! They couldn't survive!"

"They weren't in StarClan!"

Moonwhisper looked at Maplekit. "I'm sorry. We should believe they're alive. If no one else will, it won't matter."

Maplekit was crying. She looked up at her mother. "I feel like this is all my fault. If I didn't fight with Treekit on the ice, he'd still be here.


	5. 4

Chapter 4

Moonwhisper thought about what Maplekit said. She hated to admit it, but she was right. If they didn't fight like they did, Treekit and Oaktooth would still be here.

Maplekit had been sulking in the corner of the nursery during the whole morning.

This time, however, it didn't look like she was sulking. She looked as if she were talking.

Moonwhisper crept closer to her. She heard her mumbling.

"Are you sure? Can you ask?" She paused. "I know you don't think so, but I want to know what _he_ said." She paused and licked the air. "Thank you."

Moonwhisper walked closer to Maplekit. "Hello. What's going on?"

Maplekit looked embarrassed. "N-Nothing." She avoided her gaze.

"Were you just talking to yourself?"

"No. I'll tell you later."

Moonwhisper shrugged. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

Moonwhisper walked away. She would have something to eat alone, while she remembered her loved ones.

She had a brother named Graystep. He was a muscled gray tom who was six moons older than her. He meant everything to her back then. One day, an enemy Clan, MountainClan, attacked their camp. Since he was a very strong warrior, he wanted to fight. He protected her in the nursery. Moonwhisper didn't remember much of what happened, but she did remember Graystep lying down, blood streaming down his neck. Moonwhisper tried waking him, but he wouldn't budge.

Her mother was a Clan cat, but her father was a rogue. He was sent into exile after disobeying the warrior code too many times. While he became a rogue, Graystep was just an apprentice. Her mother, Silverheart, was pregnant with Moonwhisper. Her father, Rockclaw, was never heard of again. One day, Silverheart mysteriously died of greencough, when it hadn't spread around the camp.

A few times in her sleep, she had seen Graystep. He would talk to her and give her advice.

She got up and walked back to the nursery. She overheard Maplekit talking to herself again.

"Really? They did?" She paused. "They are? Are they okay?" She paused again. "Where are they?" Another pause. "Should I tell my mom?"

She bowed her head. "Thank you." She sat down.

Moonwhisper turned around, and was startled by Stripedkit, who appeared in front of her.

"Moonwhisper, I must talk to you. Come with me." She walked through a couple of bushes and overlooked the cliff. "I've found Treekit and Oaktooth. They aren't dead, but they must be found soon. Treekit knows about Maplekit's choice. He doesn't agree with it. Maplekit knows about where they are. You should, too. You must leave tonight. However, you must tell Birdstar."

She took a moment to let this sink in. "Why must we hurry?"

"I foresee trouble for the Clan. Get a good rest, then leave at sunset."

"Alright."


	6. 5

Chapter 5

Moonwhisper and Maplekit were getting ready to leave. Maplekit told her where Oaktooth and Treekit were.

They were in a forest. It was simple to get there, but they would need to face trouble later, deeper in the forest.

Moonwhisper and Maplekit hurried down a steep hill, which was laden with flowers.

They could see a stream up ahead, which had a huge lake that was crawling with piranhas.

"Ready?" She asked. "Get on my back."

Maplekit nodded and climbed on her back.

Moonwhisper picked up speed and leaped over the stream. As she landed, she panicked as her hind legs dragged her into the stream.

She used her upper strength and got out safely, Maplekit shivering.

Moonwhisper caught her breath, looking back at her daughter, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Sorry. Let's keep going. We must hurry up." Moonwhisper said.

She looked upon the piranha-filled lake. She saw stepping stones.

Carefully and quickly, Moonwhisper hopped on each one, watching warily as piranhas jumped at them, missing as she jumped to the next rock.

_Thank StarClan._ She praised as she jumped safely onto land.

Before them laid the forest. Its trees had icicles hanging off of the branches.

Moonwhisper took in a deep breath. Maplekit hopped off her back and stared into the forest.

"Lets go find them." Maplekit growled, her eyes fixed on the forest.

Moonwhisper stared at her. She could see how much her daughter had grown since Treekit was alive. She nodded and led the way.


	7. 6

Chapter 6

The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky as Moonwhisper and Maplekit plunged deep into the forest.

Moonwhisper had Oaktooth's scent in her trace.

Eventually, it led her to a small clearing. She saw small bushes and berries that had been picked off the bushes and scattered onto the ground.

Maplekit sniffed them and soon realized they were juniper.

Soon, Moonwhisper became alert. She heard rustling in the bushes. She saw two figures who were shadowed by the bush's leaves.

As they stepped forward, Moonwhisper and Maplekit smiled.

"Oaktooth! Treekit!" Moonwhisper squealed. She ran over to them and licked them all over. "How did you survive the fall?"

Oaktooth purred. "We just fell in a huge pool of water. I dragged Treekit out and we found this place. We've survived off of fish and land animals. It doesn't matter! I've missed you!"

Treekit looked angry at his sister. He walked over to her, his hackles raised.

Maplekit purred and rubbed against him. "I've missed you! Now, we can be apprentices! I knew you weren't dead! I--"

"Maplekit. How could you be so mouse-brained? Even if I died, you need to go on without me!" He snapped.

"But Treekit, I knew you were alive! We made a pact!"

"Maplekit! Listen to me. If I die, you _must_ go on. Let's go home and we can become apprentices."

Maplekit nodded. She walked over to her parents, who were snuggling.

"Let's go, mom!" Maplekit mewed happily.

They walked out of the forest and began to head home.


	8. 7

Ohh noes!!

A problem occurred when adding chapters 8-11!! I'm such a dork! I totally forgot to write this chapter! So, here it is! I bet you guys were like, "Ummm, WHAT HAPPENED?" Cuz I kinda skipped a chapter. Well, here it is...

Dx

Chapter 7

It took a while for them to get home. Treekit and Maplekit rode on their parent's backs while Oaktooth and Moonwhisper jumped across the lake.

They had all gracefully leaped the stream, and now they were ready to be home at camp.

There was a slight reek in the air. The kits had noticed it before the parents. Whatever it was, they ignored it and kept going.

Trudging up the steep hill that led to their home, Moonwhisper had begun to thank StarClan.

_StarClan and Stripedkit, thank you for the safety that you brought to my family. Thank you, Stripedkit, for keeping our hopes up._ She thought with a smile.

As they set foot into their camp, a crowd of cats squealed for the return of their Clanmates.

Birdstar walked over to them. "Thank StarClan you're all safe! I'm so happy!" She stopped and identified Oaktooth. She walked up to Treekit next. "I don't see a scratch on you! I guess that's good, huh?"

Moonwhisper purred. "I know. It's getting late. Can Maplekit and Treekit have their apprentice ceremonies tomorrow?"

"Sure! Whatever..." She looked longingly at Oaktooth as he walked away with his mate and children. She sighed and walked back to her den.

Moonwhisper and Oaktooth were huddled together, cherishing the moment they now spent. Maplekit and Treekit were practicing their fighting.

Maplekit drew a sheathed paw to Treekit's feet, trying to trip him. He jumped above her paws, then kicked her side, making her kick up dust as she slid to the side of the den. She drew speed toward her brother and feinted around him, making him confused. She clung to his back and wouldn't let go until Treekit flung her off.

Moonwhisper came between them. "Time out. Save it for a battle or combat training." She meowed. "It's getting late. Go to bed."

Moonwhisper trodded over to her spot next to Oaktooth, while Maplekit and Treekit snuggled close to their parents' fluffy belly fur.

The moon gazed over the sleeping camp, the cats of StarClan lining neatly near it. The night was slipping away as everyone in the camp fell asleep.


	9. 8

_Heyy there! This is yet another chapter of MapleTree! Please keep on reading and R&R!_

_Rainbowstar: Jeez, this was a slow update..._

_Me: Sorry... Dx_

Chapter Eight

Moonwhisper awakened, very happy to greet a new day.

She was with Oaktooth, talking with Birdstar wen Treekit and Maplekit woke up.

They were happy and anxious as they hopped over to their leader, who was waiting for them.

She could tell what they wanted. She nodded and jumped onto the SongRock.

Birdstar called out to the Clan, whose cats emerged from their dens.

Maplekit kneaded the ground with her paws. She could hardly believe this was happening.

Treekit stood firmly, although Maplekit knew he was excited, too.

Maplekit looked out to the crowd and saw her parents proudly smiling at both of them.

Birdstar looked down at the two kits. "These two have undergone times of hardship, sadness, and loss. They are a little older, but their experience allows them to be great apprentices. Maplekit, do you promise to learn well and do your duties without question?"

Maplekit looked at her steadily. "Yes, I do."

Birdstar smiled and turned to Treekit. "Same to you. Do you, Treekit, promise to learn well and do your duties without question?"

Treekit nodded. "I will."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you Maplepaw, and you Treepaw."

Maplepaw's eyes shone. She was finally an apprentice!

"Maplepaw, your mentor will be Edgefur. Treepaw, your mentor will be me, Birdstar!"

The Clan shouted their names. They chanted happily and smiled. Maplepaw's happiness soon ebbed.

Edgefur was a very old gray tom with little battling skills. Her brother had the leader to teach him!

She stomped off of the SongRock and walked over to her parents, who could tell she was angry. By the way they looked, Maplepaw could tell they were unhappy also.

"Birdstar told us you'd get Stonepetal, and that Treekit would get Rippedclaw! She's not treating you eaqually." Moonwhisper meowed sadly.

Maplepaw nodded. "I can't complain. At least I have a mentor."

She saw a flash of gray fur walk out of the warriors den. It was Edgefur, who was walking toward her.

"Let's go train!" He called. Maplepaw looked at her parents regretfully and caught up to her new mentor.

As she walked across the camp, she pouted. She hated this.


	10. 9

Chapter Nine

Edgefur showed Maplepaw the other Clan's boundaries. MountainClan was west of their camp, directly below mountains. WillowClan was east of their camp, in a quiet forest. LillyClan was south of the camp, near a lake that was surrounded by lillies.

Maplepaw was left alone in the forest. Edgefur went home a while ago. It was getting near sunset. She heard a voice nearby. She inched closer and saw Birdstar talking to someone. She guessed it was just a rogue.

Maplepaw walked back to camp. She saw Treepaw eating a vole. His ears pricked wen e saw her. When she paced over to him, he stood up.

"So, how was your training?" He asked cheerfully.

"Fine." She answered curtly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She spat. She lashed her tail and walked away. She wanted to claw his ears off.

"Maplepaw, you know you can tell me anything!" He meowed, catching up to her.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I think you're getting special treatment, just because you were lost. It's not fair to me."

He glared at her. "How _dare_ you! That is so rude! How can you even think that?"

Maplepaw flared. "It's true!"

Treepaw growled. He lunged at her with great force. His paw drew across her forehead.

Maplepaw dodged his blow, gasping. Treepaw! What are you doing?"

Treepaw bit at her side. Relief flew over Maplepaw when she saw her parents rushing over to them.

They looked angry. Moonwhisper grabbed a hold of Treepaw. Apparently, she had seen what had happened.

"What's going on?" Oaktooth demanded.

"I thought Treepaw was getting special treatment!" Maplepaw protested.

"She's just jealous! I was lost in the woods and almost died! She can't accept that I get Birdstar as my mentor?" Treepaw spat.

Moonwhisper faced Treepaw. "I think she's right. She got the oldest warrior in camp. You get the leader. Seems a little unfair."

"Now, apologize." Oaktooth ordered.

"Sorry. I guess you're right. I'll go talk to Birdstar." Treepaw said sadly. He saw Birdstar and headed over quickly, looking back at Maplepaw.

It was sunset not. Maplepaw padded to the apprentices den. In there were older apprentices who were lined up neatly against the wall, talking to each other. Once they saw her, eyes and heads faced her.

A furry gray she-cat, who looked to be the oldest, stood up and faced her.

"I'm Shimmerpaw. Nice to meet you."

Next, two brown cats, a tom and a she-cat, stood. "I'm Barkpaw," the tom announced. "This is Woodenpaw." His tail flicked the she-cat.

A white she-cat spoke from where she was sitting. "I'm Skypaw."

A golden tom stood. "I am Lionpaw."

Finally, a black tom stood up and came over to her. "I am Midnightpaw." He meowed.

"I am Maplepaw." She mewed, not taking her eyes off of the tom in front of her. "Do you wanna fetch something to eat?" She asked Midnightpaw.

"Sure." He twined his tail with hers and they walked away.

Shimmerpaw giggled. "Found a mate already."

Maplepaw grabbed a trout and walked to a huge oak tree, Midnightpaw behind her.

She sat down and dropped the fish at her paws. Midnightpaw tore it in two, giving her the bigger half.

Maplepaw gazed at him. She's never felt so loved in her life.

She dug into the prey. It tasted so tender. Since the fresh-kill pile was under a heap of snow, it tasted chilled. The other scents and tasted of prey mingled with its flavor.

Midnightpaw swallowed his last bite. Although Maplepaw's face was stuffed into her fish, she could still feel his loving stare.

She finished eating and lifted her head. She saw Treepaw coming toward her. She could sense guilt pricking his fur like pine needles.

He stopped in front of her, taking a moment to look at Midnightpaw. "I talked to Birdstar."

"And?" She asked with excitement.

"She says that I will have Rippedclaw.

"Cool. What about my mentor?"

He looked away.

"You didn't ask her, did you?"

"No, and I'm sorry! I'll go ask right now!" He ran off quickly.

With each pawstep he took, she could sense selfishness.


	11. 10

Here is another chapter of MapleTree! Really fast this time! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Ten

Minutes later, Birdstar came up to Maplepaw, clearly angry by the way she stared at her. Her tail was lashing and she was flexing her claws into the ground. "Maplepaw, you shouldn't be jealous of your brother. Just because I'm his mentor doesn't give you the right to be selfish! I _was _going to change his mentor, but now I'm going to keep it the same." She stalked off with a grunt and took Treepaw into the forest. The tom looked back worriedly.

Midnightpaw stood next to her, his tail resting on her shoulder comfortably. "So, what just happened?"

"Treepaw and I got in a fight. He's getting special treatment and I get mouse-dung. He didn't even do anything about it, even though he was ordered to by our parents." She recalled, baring her teeth.

Midnightpaw licked the side of her head, purring. He was trying to soothe her, but it was barely working. "Don't worry. It'll be alright."

It was close to moonhigh, and Maplepaw and Midnightpaw were heading to their dens after sharing tongues. Birdstar and Treepaw were out for an awful long time. Maplepaw was getting slightly worried.

Maplepaw sat down in her new bedding, right next to Midnightpaw and Skypaw. She spotted Treepaw coming into the den, looking tired. He lay down next to Woodenpaw, glaring at Maplepaw. Woodenpaw looked at her with suspicion.

Midnightpaw settled in his nest and watched as Maplepaw made circles around her bed. Finally, she lay down and put her head on his shoulder with a sigh. Comfortable, she drifted into a calm sleep.

She was in the forest, a dark scent wafting in the air. It made her fear for her life. She had never smelled it before, yet it was darkly familiar.

Maplepaw saw three creatures who looked like dogs with cat ears. They came closer to her, growling. They had a strange smile, one that was grim and hungry.

She tried to run, away from these creatures, but her weight over-powered her and she finally gave up. She lie on the ground, panting. A huge pain came in her belly, like a really bad bellyache. She heard someone calling for her. It sounded like Midnightpaw. She felt searing pain in her chest, like someone was digging their claws into it.

Maplepaw suddenly woke up, panting. She saw her bedding was torn. She must've been thrashing in her sleep. She only saw Lionpaw in the den. He was grooming himself.

It was a dream. _Thank StarClan._ She sighed and got up with a stretch and a yawn. She looked over to Lionpaw and gave him a slight nod.

She began to walk out when Lionpaw called her back. "Maplepaw! Midnightpaw told me to tell you... um... to meet him in the forest. He says he wants to tell you something... Or something..." He turned back to grooming himself.

Maplepaw chuckled and padded happily into the forest to meet Midnightpaw. She wished that Edgefur wouldn't stop her. She jumped the stream with grace, thankful to not meet Edgefur's eyes; he was too busy stuffing his face at the fresh-kill pile.

She searched for Midnightpaw, with only her scent to guide her. His scent was close and strong. He had to be near. She followed her nose until right in front of her was Midnightpaw, the cat she'd been looking for.

He turned to face her. Immediately, Maplepaw could sense fear and nervousness hiding away at him, biting at his soul like angry ticks. "Maplepaw, I have something to tell you. Sit down please."

"I already know that part." She chuckled and sat down right where she was. She was anxious to hear what he had to say. The ground was cold and slushy from the chilly Leaf-bare. Midnightpaw sat in front of her.

"Maplepaw, the first time I saw you, I knew you were something special. You are better than Shimmerpaw and Skypaw combined! Maplepaw, I..." he gulped, then began continuing. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever."


	12. 11

Chapter Eleven

Maplepaw gazed at him lovingly. She couldn't believe her ears. She was so happy, yet she felt like this was kind of sudden.

"Do you feel the same?" He asked. His eyes were huge and pleading. Maplepaw could tell he was nevous.

Maplepaw thought of what she might say. He gave her a bigger piece of fish and helped her deal with her brother. Also, he had the bravery to tell her how he felt. "Yes, I love you too." She smiled warmly.

Midnightpaw brightened. Maplepaw heard a tiny squeak from his throat. "We'd better get back to camp. Our mentors might wonder where we are."

Maplepaw nodded. She got up and walked across the stream with Midnightpaw. She was so happy. She had made the right choice.

She spotted Edgefur, who was walking toward her. He looked happy and refreshed. Maplepaw guessed he had just woken up.

"Let's go train." He meowed, followed by a yawn. He led her back into the forest. Maplepaw waved her tail goodbye to Midnightpaw.

Edgefure brought her to the same place she had found Birdstar talking to someone. "I will teach you how to hunt today. First off, a mouse can feel your pawsteps. So, move lightly when stalking it. Also, a rabbit can hear you. You must also move fast for a rabbit." He told her.

Maplepaw nodded. She soon spotted a rabbit. She glided gracefully over the forest floor, sliding every now and then from the icy snow. With great concentration, she leaped at the rabbit. Her paw crashed down on it, her claws digging in its flesh. She heard the rustle of leaves and the "skwak" of birds nearby.

She took the rabbit in her jaws with pride. She turned back to her mentor. He looked pleased.

"Good job. You get the stalking. However, when you actually his the rabbit, you made noise that scared part of the forest. Make your swipes silent, or else all the prey in the forest will leave out of fear." He explained.

She walked over to her mentor, the sweet smell of rabbit wafting through her nostrils. She wanted to eat it, but she wouldn't dare. That would be against the warrior code. _Maybe Edgefur _isn't _a bad mentor. In fact, he knows a lot. He's just a little old. I guess I am lucky._ She was only worried about Treepaw. Since his apprenticeship, he had turned against her for some reason.

As the hours grew and the sun sank, Maplepaw's pile of prey had grown to large amounts. She and Edgefur had split up. She was doing a lot better with her hunting. Her strikes were quiet but powerful. They both carried the prey back. The scents were mingled, and Maplepaw couldn't wait until she sank her teeth into a nice rabbit.

"Now, you go a take your prey to the elders. I'll set these down on the fresh-kill pile." He meowed, his voice muffled through prey.

Maplepaw nodded and walked carefully over to the elder's den. The prey was starting to make her hungry. She stepped into the den and saw Softstep, Minnowheart, and Petalwhisker sitting at the back of the den. They looked at her happily.

"Come, sit!" Petalwhisker offered.

Maplepaw smiled slyly. "You just want my prey."

"Yep." Laughed Softstep. Minnowheart nudged him playfully.

"We also need to talk to you. We have some valuable knowledge for you." Minnowheart spoke. Suddenly the mood got from happy and relaxed to serious.

Maplepaw sat and handed out a piece of fresh-kill to each elder. She looked hungrily at the remaining pile.

"You can have a piece. You _did _feed the Clan first." Softstep said as he ate his vole.

She grabbed a fish for herself, which she had found in the stream.

"You know Petalwhisker can have visions." Minnowheart meowed.

"Oh, right! Weren't you hit in the head by a badger or something?" She recalled.

Petalwhisker bowed down to reveal a patch of reddish skin that was half-covered by fur.

"Well, there's a problem. I foresaw you being attacked." Petalwhisker announced.

Maplepaw's heart skipped a beat. Her pupils grew small. She thought of the dream she had a few nights back. "By who?"

"Foxes. We think we know why and who sent them. I've been scenting the foxes around our territory. Mostly stale. Also, we noticed Birdstar is usually gone during the night."

"But, why would she send foxes into our camp?"

"That's what we're wondering. Just be aware of your dark future. We don't know if you'll survive. That is StarClan's decision. I know we probably wont be around for this to happen." Softstep answered.

"When will this happen?"

"When you're a warrior." Petalwhisker answered grimly.

"This can't happen! I won't allow it! When those foxes come, I'll protect you, even if I die trying." Maplepaw jumped as Midnightpaw's voice broke into the den.

Maplepaw stood up and carried the fresh-kill out onto the fresh-kill pile. Midnightpaw followed her.

She frowned. It was about time she was learning to fight for herself.


	13. 12

Here's another chapter of MapleTree, just for you faithful readers! Huzzah!

Chapter Twelve

Midnightpaw was clearly upset about the recent news. He was pacing around in front of Maplepaw, his tail twitching irritably. He had been following her around all day.

When it was close to sunset, she and him went to their spot, behind the big oak tree where they had a perfect view of the sunset.

Midnightpaw began to cry. "That _can't _be true! Maplepaw, how can you believe them? And why would you want to?"

"I never said I wanted to believe them. It's not like I _want _this to happen! And, I believe them because I had a dream about the foxes!" She wailed.

Midnightpaw sat quietly. "That's horrible." He whispered. He got up. "No matter what, Maplepaw, I'll protect you during any battle! I don't want that dream to come true!"

"Midnightpaw, you shouldn't do that. I need to learn to fight by myself. Plus, if you spend all that time protecting me, I will never be a warrior. Just... protect me when I need it."

Midnightpaw nodded and purred, rubbing against her. "Okay, but when those foxes come, I'll protect you until they all die."

Maplepaw purred back. He was so brave. She just wondered if he would actually stand up for himself when the time came. They sat back down and watched the orange sky grow darker.

When they saw the moon rising slowly, they began heading toward their dens when Birdstar suddenly called a meeting. Maplepaw took a spot next to Midnightpaw. She was eager to hear the news.

"Attention, cats of SongClan. Our Gathering is coming up, and I will announce the names of who gets to go." She called out, her head tilted up proudly.

Maplepaw became excited. This was the first Gathering of her apprenticeship; even if she didn't get to go, she could still find out what would happen! She pricked her ears to hear the news.

"The cats who will come with me are Oaktooth, Treepaw, Edgefur, Skypaw, Maplepaw, Midnightpaw, Stonepetal, Moonwhisper, and of course, Owlfur and Cherryflower."

Maplepaw squealed and shot upright. She licked her mate. They would be going together! Midnightpaw and her headed to their den happily, their tails twined.

She cowered when she saw Treepaw staring angrily at her. _What's his problem?_ She asked herself. They hadn't been talking in days, so he shouldn't have had a problem.

Maplepaw ignored him and sat down in her bed of moss, neatly grooming herself. She saw the moonlight that found its way into her den. Midnightpaw sat down seconds later in his spot next to her. He purred and rested his tail on her head.

Maplepaw closed her eyes, comfy and happy. She was, however, still confused about Treepaw's suddenly hateful personality. What had she done to him that she couldn't think of?


	14. 13

Rainbowstar: Before I start this chapter of MapleTree, I'd like to apologize to my fans for such a long update. I know I usually update faster than this... So, sorry. Anyway, I've decided for a new feature! I'll make chapter previews! -crowd cheers-

Kichi: Ki!!

Treepaw: Like hell, you should be sorry. I've been getting' fat, during the episode's break. Where were you, anyway?

Rainbowstar: -shifty eyes-

Eh heh... Back to the chapter! And by the way, Treepaw, this is NOT a tv show, for the last freakin' time!!

Chapter Thirteen

Maplepaw woke up early. She looked around in the den to see everyone sleeping, except for Midnightpaw and Treepaw, whose beds were just sunken and cold. They must've left a while ago.

She stretched her legs, careful not to awaken anyone in the den. She let out a silent yawn, and walked into the forest, scenting for the two apprentices.

Maplepaw quickly traced their scents, and she followed them carefully. With each heartbeat, the scents grew stronger. Soon she heard voices nearby. She hid in a nearby bush. She peered over the leaves to see none other than Midnightpaw and Treepaw.

She ducked down again and listened, thinking one of them may have seen her. She quickly perked her ears as she heard one of them speaking in an angry tone.

"What's your problem? You're acting like Maplepaw stabbed you in the back, when she hasn't been doing anything! She's been upset about this for so long!" Midnightpaw growled, his tail lashing.

"I heard things." Treepaw mewed coolly.

"Like what?" Midnightpaw asked. His tone was curious, not angry.

"That Maplepaw has betrayed the Clan _and _me and Oaktooth." He snarled.

"B-Betrayed the Clan? By doing _what_?" He asked.

Maplepaw gasped, trying to muffle it with her tail. _Midnightpaw, _please_ don't believe him!_ She thought desperately.

"She was seeing another tom in LilyClan. She's just pretending to like you, only to make the Clan think she's being loyal."

"Who told you that?" Midnightpaw growled, stepping toward Treepaw.

"Birdstar."

"Why would she tell you that? She is _clearly _mousbrained."

Treepaw simply grunted.

"Why do you believe her?"

"Because she's the leader! Plus, you're on her side, why would I believe you about anything?"

"Because I know Maplepaw! She would _never _do such a thing!"

"Whatever, I'm going back. I'm sure I'm missed." He mewed stubbornly.

"Do you want to _lose _your only sister?" Midnightpaw called before the tom could leave.

"No. I only will if I know she's breaking the warrior code." He mewed back over his shoulder.

He walked away, and Midnightpaw sighed, looking at his paws. Once he could no longer see the brown-furred tom, he looked up. "You can come out, Maplepaw."

Maplepaw slowly got up. "You knew I was there?"

"Yes. I figured, when I saw the white tail. Plus, I saw you coming... I was facing the direction you were coming from." He chuckled.

Maplepaw giggled.

"You heard it all?"

Maplepaw nodded.

"It's not true." He growled. "Is it?"

"No, Midnightpaw! This is Birdstar we're talking about! Remember when I was an early apprentice, and she switched mentors at the last moment? And when I asked for a new one, she refused?" She protested. "She's always hated me! I know it!"

Midnightpaw licked her comfortably. They walked back. When they got to camp, Maplepaw immediately looked for Edgefur. He was sitting with another warrior, sharing a chaffinch. She calmly walked up to him.

"Could we go training today?" She pleaded. Her mentor nodded and got up. He walked with her into the forest.

"Today I'll teach you some battle techniques." He told her, still walking.

Maplepaw's paws were pricking with excitement. She was so eager to fight. Now in any battle she could defend herself, and even stand side-by-side next to Midnightclaw.

He led her to the same dusty clearing where they had learned some prey stalking moves. "First, I'll show you the frontal blow." He called from the far end of the clearing. He swiped his paw down on the ground, which sounded a loud smack on the dirt.

Maplepaw tried it herself. _This is so easy. _She bragged. She practically imitated the move Edgefure showed her.

"Great job!" He praised.

All afternoon, he showed her all kinda of different moves she could use in battle. She practiced each one, mastering almost all of them. Edgefur may have been old, but he knew a lot.

"Here's the last one." He stalked up to a squirrel that was gnawing on a nut. When he finally was close enough, he grabbed it by the throat. It let out a painful squeal and went limp. "The killing bite. Only use it in _emergencies._"

Maplepaw nodded. "I've been thinking of an attack that could be useful."

"Show me."

She suddenly became nervous. She was shaking slightly. "What should I try it on?"

"I'll be your target."

She nodded, walking up to him. She began feinting in front of him, back and forth. She could see him becoming confused. She batted at his head, claws sheathed. Once he was stunned, she swiped her paws under his front paws. She then kicked his side lightly, just enough to knock him backward.

"Of course, I'd do it a little harder in a real battle." She called.

Edgefur stood, licking the dust from his fur. "Great job, Maplepaw."

She beamed.

"Now, come at me without any hesitation, with all your might."

Maplepaw gulped. She ran at him. Instead of feinting herself, Edgefur began to feint! Confused, she followed his traces and clawed at his chest. Hurt, he stopped. She ran up and batted his head. He then bit lightly at her chest. She rolled from under him and lunged at his exposed belly. He flipped in the air and landed with a thud.

Finally, he got up. "Great reaction. You have great skill. That is what you should do, if an enemy happens to make a good comeback."

Maplepaw grinned. "I guess we should get back to camp. The Gathering's going to start in a few hours."

Edgefur nodded. Maplepaw ran back, eager to meet new people.

Birdstar was counting off the cats in the crowd at the entrance. Her deputy, Owlfur, was in the crowd. Maplepaw needed to talk to him. She would wait until the Gathering ended.

Maplepaw met up with Midnightpaw, who was somewhere in the front of the crowd. Just by the look on his face, she could tell he was excited.

"That's everyone. Let's head off!" Birdstar announced.

Maplepaw walked with Midnightpaw. She saw Treepaw, who was in the front, near Birdstar. She growled.

Maplepaw tried to ignore it as she walked down the hill, her tail wrapped around Midnightpaw's. Treepaw was obviously jealous, because when he looked back at her, his hackles raised.

The group headed toward the forest in which she had rescued Oaktooth and Treepaw. It all looked very familiar. The group headed to the waterfall lake spot where Oaktooth and Treepaw were staying.

A Clan was already there, the cats scattered. Birdstar met up to meet the leader.

Moonwhisper appeared behind her. "That's LilyClan. Their leader is Sparrowstar, that black tom talking to Birdstar. Their deputy is Loudclaw, the brown tom next to him."

Maplepaw nodded, intrigued. She walked up to a light brown and dark brown-striped she-cat.

"I'm Maplepaw." She introduced herself.

"My name's Branchpaw. Nice to meet you!" She purred.

"Who's this?" A black and white tom asked, walking up to her.

"Maplepaw. A _SongClan_ cat." Branchpaw told him.

"I'm Nightpaw." He announced.

Maplepaw blinked at them. These two cats seemed so much like Midnightpaw and herself.

She walked away. Midnightpaw was already meeting other cats.

A Clan came through the frosty pine needles. "WillowClan is here!" A wiry gray tom shouted.

"That's Rockstar. He's the leader of WillowClan. His deputy is Riverheart, the light gray she-cat behind him." Moonwhisper explained.

Finally, MountainClan came into the clearing, dispersing.

"That silver she-cat is Glisteningstar. Her deputy is Ambertail, that golden she-cat beside her."

Maplepaw sighed. She found Midnightpaw and sat next to him. The Gathering was about to start.

**Sorry for such a long chapter! -gasp gasp- now my fingers hurt! Anyhoo... About the name Rockstar... I noticed the pun _after_ I made up the name. I wasn't trying to be funny. But I kinda think it is.**

**Next time in MapleTree 14...**

The Gathering has started. Not much is told, except for Maplepaw's suspicions about her leader, Birdstar. Will she sound like a total idiot, or will Owlfur listen and rat her out?

Find out in the next chapter!


	15. 14

Konnichiwa! It's the 14th chapter of MapleTree! I've noticed that some people have kinda lagged on reading this. So please, READ IT! Or else evil Eaglestar will appear in your room with a water squirter!

Chapter Fourteen

All of the cats took their spots in the clearing, the noise hushing down to a small whisper.

Birdstar yowled, "Let us all gather under the full moon of StarClan! The Gathering has begun! Would you like to go first, Rockstar?"

Rockstar bowed. "Thank you. Our Clan is having a plentiful leaf-bare. Unfortunately, two elders, Stepfur and Grayflower, died of a terrible greencough. It seems that the sickness is dying down, and there are only a couple cats in the medicine cat's den.

Many cats moaned in sadness at the news of the two deaths. Apparently, these two cats were two very loyal and strong former-warriors.

"But, we do have a new apprentice, Pebblepaw!" Cheers rose in the air. Maplepaw saw Pebblepaw next to a white tom. She was fumbling with her paws awkwardly. An older black warrior nudged her comfortingly.

Rockstar bowed his head. Sparrowstar stood once the gray tom sat in his spot. "Our Clan is struggling, unfortunately. A couple of foxes have been running through our territory, stealing our prey and injuring a few of our warriors."

Maplepaw stiffened. LilyClan was below where their clan stood, near the forest they were in now.

"We have good news, too! A litter of kits were born yesterday. Now Silverfoot is back in camp with them. I am done reporting." Sparrowstar sat back down.

Glisteningstar stepped forward. "Our Clan is also having a plentiful leaf-bare. Prey is coming in heavily and the forest bears many herbs for our medicine cat, Flowernose."

Maplepaw looked around to the MountainClan cats. Glisteningstar had been telling the truth about the herbs; they all looked fairly healthy. However, their bodies were skinny, and Maplepaw could just see the outlines of their ribs. Something wasn't right.

Birdstar spoke once the she-cat sat down. "Our Clan isn't doing so well. The cruel stream took two of our cats, Treepaw and Oaktooth. Luckily, thanks to the efforts of Maplepaw and Moonwhisper, the two were able to be rescued. Also, Maplepaw and Treepaw are now our newest apprentices."

The other Clans purred in congratulations. Maplepaw basked in the glory, holding her head high. Maplepaw saw Treepaw sitting next to Owlfur, also holding his brown head high. Maplepaw faintly heard Birdstar dismiss the Gathering, after a few more announcements about the Clan's success.

The white she-cat stretched her legs; they were sore from standing. "Midnightpaw, I need to talk to Owlfur alone." She meowed.

"I understand." He meowed, walking away.

Maplepaw walked toward her deputy, afraid of what he might say about her story. He turned to greet her. "Hello, Maplepaw."

"Hi. I really need to talk to you." She meowed.

"Owlfur, are you coming?" Birdstar called from the entrance.

"In a minute!" He called back, turning his attention back to Maplepaw.

She faced the white tom. She took a deep breath. "I think Birdstar is planning something."

"What?"

"I think she's going to send foxes to attack our territory."

"Why would you think that? Why would Birdstar send foxes to her own territory?"

"She's always gone at night. When I hunt or train, I always smell fox. And, one time, I heard her talking this weird language."

"Well, I'll keep an eye on her. Before you were born, when she was just Birdfeather, she had done some rebellious things often. They often got the Clan in trouble. I still wonder why she was picked to be deputy." He whispered.

Maplepaw relaxed, although part of her thought that he really wasn't taking her seriously. Although, if she would've brought this up to someone else, they would've just laughed and walked away.

She and Owlfur ran and soon caught up with the group, who weren't far from the waterfall forest. She only hoped that Birdstar wasn't plotting anything evil.

**Next time, in MapleTree 15**

**Great news comes to Maplepaw and Midnightpaw. But there comes another not so great. Birdstar is seeming just more evil by the heartbeat.**


	16. 15

**Woot woot here's the 15th chapter!!**

Chapter 15

After a long night's rest, Maplepaw awoke, dreary and worn out. She got up, shaking her fur, releasing the wet drops of dew from her pelt.

She walked out into the clearing and met up with Edgefur, who was sitting with another young, lithe warrior.

He saw her and smiled, then the other cat walked away. "I've been noticing your strong and weak points over the last two sessions. You are very good at hunting and stealth. You also seem to catch onto things quickly. You are a very great learner." Edgefur prompted with a warm smile. "However, you _do_ have a couple of weak points. You need to work on your fighting tactics and strength. You hold back too much. Don't think of me as your mentor, think of me as an enemy. I know I'm old, but never hold back. I think I'll reccomend you as a warrior to Birdstar."

Maplepaw surged with excitement. _A warrior!_ She thought. Finally, it was her time to become a warrior!

She watched her mentor rush straightaway to Birdstar's den. She couldn't wait until her ceremony! She needed to tell Midnightpaw!

Midnightpaw saw her, just after she had thought that, and Maplepaw thought of how ironic that was. "Guess what?" He meowed, ignoring the amused look of Maplepaw's face.

Maplepaw turned her head to one side.

"My mentor, Fallenpad, is reccomending me to become a warrior!" He squeaked.

"Edgefur's doing the same!" She meowed excitedly. She licked Midnightpaw. They'd become warriors together!

Edgefur and Fallenpad walked back out. "Your ceremonies are tomorrow." Fallenpad purred.

Birdstar emerged from her den and shot straight for the forest. Both the mentors walked away. Maplepaw nudged Midnightpaw when she noticed the suspicious look on the leader's face.

Maplepaw and Midnightpaw walked quietly into the woods. Maplepaw stopped as soon as they past a couple trees. "I think I should go alone. I'll tell you what happens."

Midnightpaw opened his mouth to refuse, then closed it, realizing she was right.

Maplepaw walked faster towards Birdstar's scent. She stopped at a bush and sat once she saw Birdstar.

She was talking to a huge fox. Maplepaw could just barely understand the fox.

"They're doing it tomorrow. Just be here in a quarter moon." Birdstar growled.


	17. 16

Hello, faithful readers [sorta]... Anywayz, here's another chapter of MapleTree! This should be a good one!

Chapter Sixteen

Maplepaw had went back to camp before Birdstar came back. Her heartbeat was fast and she tried as hard as she could to be in Midnightpaw's safe paws.

He looked at her expectantly, and was understanding when she unleashed everything to him. Suddenly, Maplepaw stopped mid-sentence when Birdstar came into camp with a suspicious look on her face. She rushed to her den, making no eye contact.

At last the sun was setting. This day was beginning to feel too long. Everything was rushing to Maplepaw's head, making her dizzy. She spotted Treepaw, who was sitting by Woodenpaw, chatting.

Maplepaw ran straight over to him. He gave her an angry glare. "I need to talk to you." She growled.

"Not now." Treepaw mumbled curtly.

"Yes, now!" She dragged him like a kit to behind the apprentice's den, trying to make sure they weren't being heard. "Treepaw, why are you acting like such a mousebrain?"

"I feel that you've betrayed the whole Clan. Birdstar told me you're having forbidden affairs with another tom from a different Clan!" Treepaw hissed.

Maplepaw grunted. "And you'd believe her over me, your own kin?" She kneaded her paws on the ground. "I understand she's your leader, but I'm not disloyal! You've gotta believe me!"

Treepaw looked into her eyes. "That may be true, but I think she'd know what she's talking about!"

"So you're not going to believe me! Fine, if you don't want to believe me, then I shouldn't even bother talking to you." Maplepaw stomped away, her tail swishing.

"Wait!"

Maplepaw looked back, stunned. Treepaw was staring into her eyes sternly. "Fine. I think you're telling the truth. But, why would Birdstar say such things?"

Maplepaw became serious. She could feel her fur stand on end. "Maybe she wants to turn everyone against me." She murmured.

Treepaw shook his head. "Well, let's just hope that's not the case. I love you, Maplepaw."

Maplepaw smiled. "Oh! I'm becoming a warrior tomorrow!"

Treepaw brightened. "Me too!"

Maplepaw relaxed. That was one problem she had solved.

They soon headed back to camp. She saw that Birdstar had just started a meeting. Skypaw, Shimmerpaw, Woodenpaw and Barkpaw were all on the SongRock.

"These apprentices have trained hard during the past few moons, and they are now ready to become warriors of SongClan. Skypaw, StarClan has honored your bravery and independence. Your new name is Skypetal." The leader rested her muzzle on the apprentice's head.

Shimmerpaw stepped forward, clearly excited. "Shimmerpaw, StarClan has noticed your leadership and courage. Your new name is Shimmerheart."

Woodenpaw padded toward her leader. "Woodenpaw, StarClan has honored your caring and welcoming gesture. Your new name is Woodentail."

Barkpaw was the last cat to stand before Birdstar. "Barkpaw, StarClan has noticed your strength and speed. Your new name is Barkclaw."

The Clan chanted the new warrior's names. "You will each be assigned apprentices once Honeypelt's kits become apprentices. Tonight, you will sit vigil in silence, as the warrior code states."

Hollypelt, sitting near the nursery, was smiling and her tail was swishing calmly as her kits sat restlessly as they gazed upon their soon-to-be mentors. Her golden pelt ruffled in the breeze.

Woodentail walked happily over to Treepaw. She noticed Maplepaw sitting next to him, and she looked surprised. "What's going on?"

"Maplepaw and I talked it over. We realized that we shouldn't be mad at each other, and what Birdstar said was totally false." Treepaw explained.

Woodentail purred. "Well, I have to go sit vigil. See you tomorrow." She licked her mate.

Maplepaw met up with Midnightpaw. Once she had told him what happened, they went to bed. Treepaw sat next to her. "Maplepaw, there's something else I need to say. I've been thinking about what you said about me getting special treatment. I guess you were right. I was being selfish."

Maplepaw whispered, "it's okay", and fell asleep.

**In the next chapter...**

**Maplepaw, Midnightpaw, and Treepaw become apprentices! With some realization, Maplepaw gets some unexpected news.**


	18. 17

Here's the 17th chapter of MapleTree! I really hope you guys enjoy and review it!

The number of reviews for the last chapter was… 0

-crowd boos-

Chapter 17

Maplepaw, Treepaw, and Midnightpaw stood before Birdstar on the SongRock. Maplepaw's whiskers were quivering and her heart was racing. She tried to look as distinguished and experienced as possible. They were finally becoming warriors.

She could tell that Midnightpaw and Treepaw were excited, too, but like her, they were keeping their cool in front of the whole Clan.

Maplepaw felt nervous. Every cat in the Clan was staring up at them. Moonwhisper was telling every nearby cat that she and Treepaw were her children. Maplepaw was flushed with embarrassment.

Birdtsar looked up at the three young cats standing before her. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard the past 9 moons."

She turned to Treepaw. "Treepaw, StarClan has honored your honesty and bravery. Do you promise to defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

Treepaw looked her straight in the eye, his chest out and his tail straight up. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your new name, Treespots. May you serve SongClan well." She rested her muzzle on his head as he licked her shoulder. Once he stepped back for Midnightpaw to have his turn, Moonwhisper let out a loud high-pitched squeal. Oaktooth led her away into the forest.

Midnightpaw watched the couple run hurriedly into the forest. He chuckled slightly then turned back to his leader.

"Midnightpaw, StarClan has noticed your loyalty and respect. Do you promise to defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Midnightpaw blinked. "Yes. I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you the name Midnightclaw. May you be useful to this Clan." She rested her muzzle on his head and he licked her shoulder respectively. Maplepaw could still tell he was seeping with anger deep on the inside.

Maplepaw stepped forward. She nearly tripped on her short walk over to Birdstar. She spotted her parents watching proudly at the forest entrance. She could feel Midnightclaw's loving stare. She also sensed worry and sadness all through him.

"Maplepaw, you were a later apprentice than your brother, Treespots. You were very patient to wait until you knew when to rescue him and Oaktooth. You are very valuable with your skills in hunting and stealth. Do you, too, promise to defend SongClan, even if your life is at risk?" Birdstar announced, her menacing smile making Maplepaw even more nervous than she already was.

Maplepaw gulped as she looked her leader into the eyes. "I do." She meowed, quivering.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you the name Maplefoot, in hope that you will one day serve your Clan useful in your days as a warrior." Birdstar rested her chin on Maplefoot's head.

"You'd better know how to defend yourself." She rasped in the kit's ear as she backed away. Maplefoot looked fearfully at Midnightclaw, who clearly heard what Birdstar said.

"Maplefoot! Treespots! Midnightclaw!" The Clan chanted. Maplefoot smiled weakly. She was feeling nauseous.

When she jumped down from the SongRock, her parents ran over to the trio. Oaktooth dipped his head. "I hope your mother didn't embarrass you two." He shot a playful glare at Moonwhisper.

"A little." Maplefoot whispered.

Moonwhisper shook her head. "Anyway, I'm sure you realize I've gotten very, very fat. That is because I'm going to be kitting again soon! Cherryflower says I should have five or six in a couple days!"

Maplefoot smiled. "Congratulations!" She looked down at her stomach. Hers, too, seemed to be growing bigger. It had been like that for a couple moons, as far as she could remember.

She walked over to Cherryflower, who was in her den. She was sorting berries, and her mind seemed as if she was thinking intently on something.

"Cherryflower?" Maplefoot asked, stepping in.

"I thought you had vigil." She meowed.

"I have a question." She looked at the ground. "Am I going to be kitting soon?"

Cherryflower walked over to her and studied her belly. She grunted a lot and spent a long time looking at her. "In a few days."

Maplefoot sighed.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice before!" Cherryflower gasped. "It's great that you will be having kits.

"Yeah…" Maplefoot sighed. _I just have a psychopath leader who is after me for some reason. StarClan knows if I'll make it by the time she kills me._

Maplefoot walkout of to Midnightclaw, who was grooming himself. He was near the entrance of camp.

Maplefoot told him the news. He looked grim. She could tell he was thinking the same thing she did. Maplefoot sat down next to him, and he swept his tail around her back and licked her head to try and calm her.

Now, it was time for her vigil. No matter what, she couldn't talk to anyone or leave camp. She had to stay awake all night, until someone told her she could stop.

_In MapleTree 18..._

_Maplefoot goes on a dawn patrol with a few close clanmates. She finds something treacherous. Then, terror strikes the camp. Maplefoot is more stressed than ever._


	19. 18

Here's the next chapter of MapleTree! And, it's early!

Please remember to review and vote for my current poll! Please? Chief wants you to! And who can't ignore such a cute, devilish kitten?

-Also! I've beta'd my writing! For this story, anyway! I think I've done a better job with the length of these chapters! Also, the story is going to end in a few chapters! OH NOES!-

Chapter Eighteen

During her whole vigil, Maplefoot had been awake, although she may not have been focused entirely. She kept fighting away sleep, which made her eyes feel heavy and her paws ached from sitting all night. The bitter cold of leaf-fall stung her pelt the whole night, but luckily, the soft warmth of Midnightclaw made her feel comfortable. While neither of them had talked, as the warrior code states, she could still tell he loved her.

Oaktooth had allowed her to sleep when he woke up, which was hours before dawn. He dismissed Midnightclaw and Treespots, too. They arranged themselves between the tight spaces of the senior warriors. Luckily, there were three beds of moss waiting for them, probably set out by some apprentices the night before.

OoOoO

When Maplefoot awoke, Oaktooth told her to go on a dawn patrol. Sleep still clung to her like water after a heavy rain. She was going along with Midnightclaw, Barkclaw, and Skypetal. Oaktooth was leading the patrol.

Her paws were aching, her pads felt broken and mangled. She had to constantly fight to keep awake. Midnightclaw was holding up fine.

Maplefoot and the rest of the patrol were walking around the LilyClan border. Some were putting down fresh scent markers.

"Oaktooth!" Skypetal called. Her voice was distressed. She was curiously sniffing near a hole.

Oaktooth rushed over. He scented the area. His head lifted and he turned toward the other warriors. "It's a fox den." He hesitated, looking at Maplefoot's scared expression. He sighed. "But, it's stale. Don't worry." He meowed soothingly, looking deep into Maplefoot's eyes.

Despite her father's tone, she still felt unsafe. The haunting vision from her apprenticeship still lingered in the back of her mind. She thought dark thoughts. _If the scent is stale, the foxes could be headed to the camp right now._ Midnightclaw swept his tail gently around her face, breaking her away from her thoughts.

Oaktooth was still staring at her, a worried expression on his face. He looked over to Barkclaw and Skypetal. "You two, go search for more smells, in case any LilyClan cats have wandered across to our side of the border." He watched the two trot away. When they were out of earshot, he looked back to Maplefoot and Midnightclaw. "What's the matter?"

"Foxes. I'll explain it to you when we get back to camp." Her voice was quivering, and soon she noticed she was shaking, too. Oaktooth looked on with a worried expression. He heard paw steps coming, and Barkclaw and Skypetal emerged calmly from the bushes. "Nothing strange." Barkclaw reported.

Oaktooth nodded. "Good. Let's head back. The only thing to report is the fox hole." He led the patrol back to camp. Maplefoot was still shivering, and she could sense Skypetal and Barkclaw's curiosity, but she ignored it. This was none of their concern.

OoOoO

When they got to camp, Oaktooth rushed over to Birdstar's den to report the findings. Moonwhisper greeted the group with a warm smile. She soon sensed Maplefoot's fear and she became serious. "Did something happen?"

"We uncovered a fox hole, but it was reported to be stale." Midnightclaw answered, trying to be brave.

Maplefoot saw Oaktooth walking toward them. He looked very worried. Maplefoot stood up straight, ready to explain why she was so scared.

"So, tell us what happened." Oaktooth meowed calmly.

Maplefoot told them, her words getting slower and slower. Fear choked her every breath. She hated having to constantly talk about her vision. The more she told them about the vision, the more fearful they got.

Expecting skepticism, Maplefoot finished, ready to hear some remark about how stupid she was being. That was always how Oaktooth was. He opened his mouth to speak when Maplefoot gasped at a huge crowd at the elder's den.

She pushed her way through, curious and fearful that something may have happened to her friends.

When she came to the front of the crowd, she noticed in the shadowy entrance of the den were Minnowheart and Softstep's limp bodies on the ground. Blood was spilling from their throats. Claw marks and bite marks were all over them. Tears welled in Maplefoot's eyes.

"No!" She cried, running over to them. Tears uncontrollably escaped her eyes as each heartbeat went by. She saw Cherryflower, trying to save them. Clearly she was stressed. Then, she stopped.

Rage swelled in her chest. "What are you doing? Save them! They _can't_ die!" She begged, clinging to the elder's bodies.

"They won't make it! You and I both know that. They are heading to StarClan now." Cherryflower meowed, bowing her head. She rested her tail on Maplefoot's head as she buried her face into Minnowheart's soft gray fur.

"Who did this?" Maplefoot demanded, walking over to Petalwhisker.

"F-Foxes." Petalwhisker mewed, terror flashing in her eyes. She was shaking; every hair stood up on her pelt. Her tail was fluffed up twice its size. She huddled at the corner of the den, tears in her eyes. She was watching her closest friends die.

"Don't forget what we told you. Beware of what tomorrow brings, for it will be a dark day. Blood will spill, and lives will be lost." The wind whispered in her ear.

Maplfoot sat down, her head bowed, still bawling. "I will never forget you two. You were two of the closest people to me. Thank you for helping me out."

_In MapleTree 19..._

_Maplefoot's darkest day is almost here. With a few more members in the Clan, Maplefoot feels safe. But, not for long. She needs to come up with a plan, and fast._


	20. 19

Here's the next chapter of MapleTree! The number of reviews for the last chapter is….

2!

Angelfang: plz keep writing

Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt: Wow, can't wait 4 the next chapter

Chapter Ninteen

Maplefoot was lying beside Softstep and Minnowheart's bodies, which were stone cold. She was still crying. As she sat there alone, she knew that they'd be watching over her tomorrow.

Her mother was in the nursery. She was ready to kit.

She left the two elders with a lick on both their heads. Maplefoot went to the nursery. She sat down in a patch of fresh moss. By the feel of her stomach, she knew tomorrow she'd be having her kits.

It was moonhigh, and Maplefoot watched as two new stars blinked in the sky. They were dim, but noticeable. Were those spirit's the elders that died today?

She began to miss Treespots and Midnightclaw in the warriors den. With a sigh, she put her head on her paws and fell asleep.

XxXxX

It was finally the next day. Maplefoot was feeling fine, but she was still nervous. She saw Moonwhisper, who was being checked on by Cherryflower.

Maplefoot gazed at the sky. Dark gray clouds shrouded the once-blue air. She sighed; what was going to happen to her?

When Maplefoot looked into the clearing, she noticed that Minnowheart and Softstep's bodies were gone, most likely buried away in the forest.

Treespots blocked her blank stare. He looked at her with a weak smile. Was he nervous too?

"Oaktooth told me about what you told him and Moonwhisper." He mewed sadly, staring desperately into Maplefoot's eyes.

Maplefoot looked down at her paws, fighting back tears. "Yes, but I'll fight. I can't let the vision come true."

The handsome white tom smiled. He looked over frantically when he heard his mother squeal in pain. She was about to have her kits.

Cherryflower rushed back into the den, a mouthful of herbs in her jaws. She frantically prepared the she-cat for kitting. She gave her some poppy seeds to calm her down. She didn't give Moonwhisper too much, or else she would be too tired to give birth.

Oaktooth was next to his mate, calming her with slow strokes of his tongue. Maplefoot could tell he was anxious.

Midnightclaw trudged his way in the den, pushing away the crowd of cats at the entrance. He noticed Moonwhisper when he came in, a mouse in his jaws. He set the fat piece of prey at Maplefoot's paws.

Hungrily, Maplefoot ate. She offered some to Midnightclaw, but he had said he already ate. She was skeptical. She looked over every now and then, and each time she saw kits at her mother's stomach.

A lot of cats were either inside or outside the den, staring in amazement. Maplefoot began to wonder if they always got like this when a queen was kitting.

When she was done with her fresh-kill, she looked over at Moonwhisper and Oaktooth, and there sat three small kits. Oaktooth, Cherryflower, and Moonwhisper were all licking them to warm them up.

Then, two more came. Maplefoot and Midnightclaw offered to warm them.

There was a big white tom and a brown she-cat at her paws, blindly searching for milk.

Three blind kits were scratching their way around the nursery floor. There was a brown she-cat with white ears, paws, and tail. Another was a golden tom, heritage of Moonwhisper's father. The last was a small brown striped white she-cat.

After discussing it with Oaktooth, Moonwhisper raised her head. "The white tom is going to be Icekit. The brown she-cat will be Spicekit. The white-spotted brown she-cat is Frostkit. The golden tom is Lionkit, and the striped kit shall be Stripedkit, in memory of the dead kit in our first litter."

It was noon, and tiny drops of rain were pattering on the ground, that were released from the entrance of the nursery.

Moonwhisper fell asleep, her kits suckling hungrily. Maplefoot could feel her stomach dragging her down. She might have to be confined to the nursery.

Midnightclaw went hunting, but was going to be back soon. Maplefoot felt all alone without him. She needed someone to be there to comfort her.

Birdstar was announcing Honeypelt's kits' apprenticeship. Maplefoot was too lazy to go out and see.

"Leopardkit, Lightkit, Orangekit, and Firekit. Your new names are, from now on, Leopardpaw, Lightpaw, Orangepaw, and Firepaw. Leopardpaw, your mentor is Barkclaw. Lightpaw, yours is Midnightclaw. Orangepaw, you will have Skypetal. Firepaw, your mentor will be Shimmerheart. Please do your best and serve the Clan well." Birdstar announced, her voice only like a whisper in Maplefoot's ears.

Midnightclaw walked into the den. "Did you hear the announcement?"

Maplefoot weakly stood up and purred, wrapping her tail around Midnightclaw's neck. "You'll make a great mentor." She looked at her belly. "And a great father." He purred back, rubbing his head against hers.

Maplefoot looked out into the clearing to see Cherryflower, Oaktooth, Moonwhisper, and Treespots standing there, looking at her. Moonwhisper flicked her tail to get her attention.

She walked calmly over to them, limping from the massive weight of her belly. Midnightclaw propped her up.

"We need to form a plan." Oaktooth meowed once the two were there.

"We won't let the foxes get to you." Moonwhisper told her. She looked around the everyone. "Here's the plan."


	21. 20

Thanks for reading the next chapter of MapleTree! It's coming extremely close to it's last chapter! I think the next one is the last. Be sure to read and review!

Number of Reviews for the last chapter: 0

Chapter Twenty

"Maplefoot, we will need you and Midnightclaw to go into the forest. I don't know where the foxes are going to come from, but it's a safe bet you'll be safe in there. I, Oaktooth, and Treespots will guard the entrances to the forest, and fight the foxes away from you, long enough so you can kit." Cherryflower announced to the small group of five.

"Yes, and then we _must_ kill Birdstar." Maplefoot growled grimly.

"If we have time." Midnightclaw assured.

"Is everything understood?" Cherryflower meowed, standing up.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in unison.

XxXxX

Evening was clinging to the air, which was sticky and damp. There was going to be a storm soon. The scent of rain and fox lingered in the air.

Maplefoot felt like she was being weighed down by her belly. She wished she could be in the nursery, like Moonwhisper.

Birdstar had left several minutes ago, with a suspicious look on her face. Why was no cat stopping her?

Thunder boomed in the distance, which was soon followed by heavy rain. Maplefoot shivered. She was leaning on Midnightclaw's shoulder. He was stroking her head with his tongue to calm her. Cherryflower, Oaktooth, and Treespots were surrounding her.

All seemed eerily still, until suddenly, a swarm of foxes burst through the entrance of the forest, snarling and spitting. The yowl of alarmed cats filled the air, then a huge battle rang out.

Midnightclaw didn't hesitate, he helped Maplefoot as fast as he could, into the forest, slashing away any foxes that came near him. The black tom made sure that their plan was working. He looked back and saw Oaktooth fighting back a fox, clawing down on its nose with his claw.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Maplefoot saw a scrawny fox running toward her, its teeth baring. She ran away, leaving Midnightclaw to look for her.

Her belly dragged her down. Her heart was pounding, and she quickly lost her breath. She started to slow down. She was getting dizzy. Eventually, she flopped down, sides heaving. The fox was ready to sink its teeth into her belly. She batted it away lazily with one paw. It drew away from her.

A horrible pain swelled in her belly. It was time for her kits to come. Where was Midnigthclaw? Despite the fox that was still glaring at her hungrily, she tried to bear her kits. She was struggling. The fox started to claw at her, teeth smashing at her stomach. She felt its fangs crunch into her belly. She let out a horrified scream.

"Maplefoot!" Midnightclaw cried. He pounced on the fox, ripping at its sides and biting at its neck. The fox was sent scurrying away, squealing like a lost kit. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly, trying to assure him, despite the searing pain that was in her stomach. Midnightclaw saw a tiny kit, squirming blindly, crying out for milk. He licked it quickly to warm it up.

Out came another. It was too dark and rainy to see what they looked like. But, luckily, by the sound of things, they were each healthy. Both were mewling loud, out of fear.

"Keep going, Maplefoot. You can do it." Midnightclaw insisted, worry coming off of him intensly. He kept on licking the two kits. The rain was cold, which was bound to make them cold again. He tried to shield them from the rain.

Maplefoot yowled as two huge foxes were tearing at her stomach, leaving deep gashes and claw marks scarred all over her body.

Midnightclaw took the kits closer to his mate, then batted and snarled at the two foxes that were clawing at Maplefoot. He was still fighting the two, a battle that looked as if he was going to lose, as Maplefoot struggled to live.

She was heavily breathing, looking around with a confused expression. Her neck and stomach were all bloody. She looked in fear at her mate as he drove away the foxes.

He sat, keeping watch for any more foxes. He heard the sound of crackling leaves. He arched his back and started to snarl. But, he relaxed when the shape revealed itself to be Cherryflower.

Midnightclaw looked back at his mate worriedly. Two more kits were suckling, squealing quietly every now and then.

"I'll take the kits. Take care of her; she's note done kitting yet." Cherryflower was about to walk away.

"How is the camp?" Midnightclaw asked. He wanted to know how much of the foxes had been driven off.

"There's a lot of foxes, and they're all going for the nursery of the forest. We're tiring them, luckily. Good luck, you two." With a nod, she left, carrying the bundle of kits with her.

Midnightclaw growled as the stench of fox overwhelmed his senses. He didn't hesitate, as soon as the fox appeared, he bit it on the throat, a move warriors should never use unless in an emergency; this was definitely a time to use it.

Finally, the last kit was screaming at Maplefoot's stomach, wailing because it couldn't get any milk. Maplefoot looked even worse. She had lost too much blood; she was pale and gasping for breath.

Midnightclaw felt Cherryflower brush against him, picking up the final kit. He looked at his mate in horror as the medicine cat walked away. "Maplefoot, please don't die." He pleaded, as if those simple words could fix things.

"Midnightclaw, take care of our kits." She rasped, her blue-green eyes glimmering at him weakly.

"Maplefoot, you can still make it! Don't give up!" He begged her, tears rolling down his face.

Suddenly, something was pulling him back by the tail. He looked back, and in the darkness was his leader. "What are you doing?" He yelled, trying to pull away. She was too strong, and every time he pulled away, she only gripped his tail tighter.

She didn't say anything, but she looked over to two big foxes, who came running for Maplefoot. Midnightclaw heard her scream in pain.

"Get off of her! Let her go!" Midnightclaw struggled, but was forced to watch helplessly as the two foxes attacked his love.

He rolled away from Birdstar, her releasing his tail. He lunged at the foxes angrily. He killed them with one swift bite.

Fury burnt in his eyes. He threw himself at Birdstar, hissing fiercely. He clawed at her side. He quickly snapped her leg like a twig. It was like StarClan was lending strange powers to him.

She knocked him down with a paw, watching as he squirmed under her grasp. "It doesn't matter if you kill me. She will still die." She mewed, flicking her tail at Maplefoot.

"No!" He roared. Midnightclaw attached him onto her back, digging his claws into her fur, claws unsheathed. She threw him off easily.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"Her mother stole my love! We were best friends when we were apprentices, and she betrayed me! She knows I love him, and she took him!" Birdstar spat.

"Why take it out on her?"

"She's their daughter! She exactly like Moonwhisper! At first I wanted to turn her own brother against her, but that failed. She must die!" She started to leap for Maplefoot, only to be stopped by Midnightclaw.

"Not before you." He growled. He bit his leader in the throat. She let out a spasm and went limp. That was her last life. He quickly rushed over to Maplefoot, whose breaths were short. Her eyes were getting cloudy.

"Maplefoot, please no!" He yowled.

"Midnightclaw, you've avenged me. Thank you." She took a deep breath. "But, I must leave you. I'm sorry."

"Maplefoot, please don't give up!" Quickly and hastily, he grabbed her scruff and dragged her to camp. Everything was strangely quiet. Had they driven off all the foxes, or were they defeated?

He ran into Cherryflower's den, glad to see everyone was okay. They stared at Maplefoot's limp body in shock. "Save her!" He demanded to the frightened she-cat.

She nodded hesitantly, after looking at Maplefoot. Treespots rushed over and let the kits suckle at their mother's belly.

Maplefoot weakly smiled, looking at each of her kits. "These kits have my blessing. Let them know that I love them." She licked each one, each stroke taking her a huge amount of effort.

Cherryflower stopped, watching the young queen lick her kits. She bowed her head, tears dripping on the soft ground. "She can't make it."


	22. The Last Chapter

Finally! Here's the finale to MapleTree! As in, the final chapter. You know what I mean.

Read it! Review it! Tell me what you thought of the story! Enjoy!

The number of reviews for the last chapter was: 2! Woot!

Chapter Twenty-One

"No." Midnightclaw whispered. He was blankly staring at the blood that was spilling out of Maplefoot's throat. It wouldn't stop. "This can't happen! Maplefoot, you-you can still make it! Don't give up!"

"Midnightclaw, I'm going to StarClan. Don't worry about me. Just protect the kits." Maplefoot whispered.

Midnightclaw closed his eyes, tears flowing like the blood from his mate's wounds. He thought of all the times they had together. How he'd been so worried about her. He helped her brother listen to reason. Now it wouldn't be worth it. They wouldn't become elders together, die together, see their kits grow up into fine warriors.

"Just know that I love you! You were always there for me. You meant the world to me. More than that. I love you." Midnightclaw meowed, hardly able to say anything.

"I love you too. I love these kits, and I want them to grow up strong, like you. I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave. I love you, mom, dad, Treespots. It's time to join Stripedkit, Minnowheart and Softstep in StarClan. Goodbye…" She licked Midnightclaw's forehead weakly.

With one last sigh, her body went limp. Her bright blue eyes clouded. The whole room was silent, except for the wimpers of her kits, and the distant thunder that boomed in the distance.

Midnightclaw was frozen. He didn't want Maplefoot to leave him. He wouldn't be able to move on. He stared at his mate's body in agony and horror. He bowed his head, teardrops falling on the soft ground.

Oaktooth, Moonwhisper, Treespots, Cherryflower and Midnightclaw stared at the young warrior. Midnightclaw gasped; it felt as if something was rubbing against him. He heard a whispering in the breeze.

"Become leader, Midnightclaw. You would be a great leader." It whispered. Midnightclaw knew it was Maplefoot.

A sweet scent of berries filled his nostrils- it was the scent that Maplefoot always carried. He nodded to himself, promising to uphold that wish.

He remembered all the times the two had together.

_Finally, a black tom stood up and came over to her. "I am Midnightpaw." He meowed._

"_I am Maplepaw." She mewed, not taking her eyes off of the tom in front of her. "Do you wanna fetch something to eat?" She asked Midnightpaw._

"_Sure." He twined his tail with hers and they walked away._

_She sat down and dropped the fish at her paws. Midnightpaw tore it in two, giving her the bigger half._

_Maplepaw gazed at him. She's never felt so loved in her life._

_She dug into the prey. It tasted so tender. Since the fresh-kill pile was under a heap of snow, it tasted chilled. The other scents and tasted of prey mingled with its flavor._

_Midnightpaw swallowed his last bite. Although Maplepaw's face was stuffed into her fish, she could still feel his loving stare._

"_Treepaw and I got in a fight. He's getting special treatment and I get mouse-dung. He didn't even do anything about it, even though he was ordered to by our parents." She recalled, baring her teeth._

_Midnightpaw licked the side of her head, purring. He was trying to soothe her, but it was barely working. "Don't worry. It'll be alright."_

_She searched for Midnightpaw, with only her scent to guide her. His scent was close and strong. He had to be near. She followed her nose until right in front of her was _

_Midnightpaw, the cat she'd been looking for._

_He turned to face her. Immediately, Maplepaw could sense fear and nervousness hiding away at him, biting at his soul like angry ticks. "Maplepaw, I have something to tell you. Sit down please."_

"_I already know that part." She chuckled and sat down right where she was. She was anxious to hear what he had to say. The ground was cold and slushy from the chilly Leaf-bare. Midnightpaw sat in front of her._

"_Maplepaw, the first time I saw you, I knew you were something special. You are better than Shimmerpaw and Skypaw combined! Maplepaw, I..." he gulped, then began continuing. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever."_

"_Do you feel the same?" He asked. His eyes were huge and pleading. Maplepaw could tell he was nevous._

_Maplepaw thought of what she might say. He gave her a bigger piece of fish and helped her deal with her brother. Also, he had the bravery to tell her how he felt. "Yes, I love you too." She smiled warmly._

"_When will this happen?"_

"_When you're a warrior." Petalwhisker answered grimly._

"_This can't happen! I won't allow it! When those foxes come, I'll protect you, even if I die trying." Maplepaw jumped as Midnightpaw's voice broke into the den._

_Midnightpaw began to cry. "That can't be true! Maplepaw, how can you believe them? And why would you want to?"_

"_I never said I wanted to believe them. It's not like I want this to happen! And, I believe them because I had a dream about the foxes!" She wailed._

_Midnightpaw sat quietly. "That's horrible." He whispered. He got up. "No matter what, Maplepaw, I'll protect you during any battle! I don't want that dream to come true!"_

"_Midnightpaw, you shouldn't do that. I need to learn to fight by myself. Plus, if you spend all that time protecting me, I will never be a warrior. Just... protect me when I need it."_

_Midnightpaw nodded and purred, rubbing against her. "Okay, but when those foxes come, I'll protect you until they all die."_

"_What's your problem? You're acting like Maplepaw stabbed you in the back, when she hasn't been doing anything! She's been upset about this for so long!" Midnightpaw growled, his tail lashing._

"_I heard things." Treepaw mewed coolly._

"_Like what?" Midnightpaw asked. His tone was curious, not angry._

"_That Maplepaw has betrayed the Clan and me and Oaktooth." He snarled._

"_B-Betrayed the Clan? By doing what?" He asked._

_Maplepaw gasped, trying to muffle it with her tail. Midnightpaw, please don't believe him! She thought desperately._

"_She was seeing another tom in LilyClan. She's just pretending to like you, only to make the Clan think she's being loyal."_

"_Who told you that?" Midnightpaw growled, stepping toward Treepaw._

"_Birdstar."_

"_Why would she tell you that? She is clearly mousbrained."_

_Treepaw simply grunted._

"_Why do you believe her?"_

"_Because she's the leader! Plus, you're on her side, why would I believe you about _

_anything?"_

"_Because I know Maplepaw! She would never do such a thing!"_

"_Whatever, I'm going back. I'm sure I'm missed." He mewed stubbornly._

"_Do you want to lose your only sister?" Midnightpaw called before the tom could leave._

"_No. I only will if I know she's breaking the warrior code." He mewed back over his shoulder._

_Midnightpaw saw her, just after she had thought that, and Maplepaw thought of how ironic that was. "Guess what?" He meowed, ignoring the amused look of Maplepaw's face._

_Maplepaw turned her head to one side._

_"My mentor, Fallenpad, is reccomending me to become a warrior!" He squeaked._

_"Edgefur's doing the same!" She meowed excitedly. She licked Midnightpaw. They'd become warriors together!_

Midnightclaw sighed. He would never let these kits go. He would live up to Maplefoot's wish, to become leader.

-THE END-


End file.
